Good Vibrations
by jacquelin825
Summary: Danny's outed by a half naked picture of Marky Mark...yes this is his life ladies and gentlemen.  Slash


**Title:** Good Vibrations  
><strong>Fandom:<strong> Hawaii Five-0  
><strong>PairingCharacter:** Danny/Steve  
><strong>Rating:<strong> barely PG-13  
><strong>SpoilersWarnings:** No spoilers. a wee bit of crack!  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I DON'T OWN ANY THING, JUST PLAYING WITH THE CHARACTERS

**A/N:** this is what happens when you watch Mark Wahlberg in the movie "The Other Guys" and think...yeah, Danny would** TOTALLY** have a crush on him!** I write without a Beta, all mistakes are mine**

**...**

Danny hated packing. It was probably the many ways a person could be tortured for information, he was sure of it. And like everything else that happens in Danny's life, it was all Steve's fault. Admitted he never thought of his shit hole apartment as the Taj Mahal, this he knew, but the way Steven Mcgarrett would ride his ass about how shitty his apartment actually was made him want to keep it just to spite the relentless jackass.

Yet, here he stood with nothing more than a pair of sweats and a worn white t-shirt on with enough boxes to build his own two story house, packing away like a love struck teenager willing to do anything for his crush. Sad and pathetic, yes this was Danny William's life ladies and gentlemen.

Thankfully help arrived in the form of his 5-0 teammates.

Danny had already gone through most of his stuff days earlier and separated what would be going with him to his new place and what would go into the trash.

Well almost everything.

"What about this box, Danno?" Steve held up a small box that had seen better days. The damn thing nearly fell apart as Steve hoisted it in the air.

"Give it here" Danny demanded using his "give me" hands

Suddenly Steve was all too interested in what was in the box, "Secret love letters, Danno?" he whispered with a playful glint in his eyes.

"No, now give it here" Danny snatched the box out of Steve's hands.

**…**

It was nearing midnight. Chin and Kono headed out promising Danny that they would be back for the big move tomorrow at noon. There wasn't much else left to pack, all the furniture in the apartment was already there when he first moved in.

Danny stepped out of the bathroom into the living room to see that Steve was still sitting on his couch. Staring intently at the "forbidden box"

"Oh just open it already" Danny demanded, and the look on Steve face made his heart stutter for a second. It was like a Gracie on Christmas day.

Steve pounced on the box like it insulted his mother.

Most of the contents were stuff that he felt was important enough to carry around. Grace's ultrasound photo, a journal of news clippings about his father the cop, photos of old friends and family….

"Is this a picture of Mark Wahlberg!" Steve asked, more like screeched while his faced turned about three shades pinker then it was before.

Danny was praying that the ground would just swallow him right now. How did he forget that was in there?

He hadn't talked about his sometimes attraction to other men to….well anyone really. It didn't seem relevant and it still doesn't, but how do you explain a half naked Marky Mark (grabbing his crotch in the most wonderfully obscene way) in your collection of memorabilia?

He could lie, Danny thought, blame the whole thing on Rachel and pray to the saints that Steve believed him. No, probably wouldn't have work anyway. Steve could probably tell by the dilation of his irises and whatever ninja tricks he picked up with the freaken SEALS that he was lying.

"Not a fan of Marky Mark and the Funky Bunch, Mcgarrett?"

"Can't say that I ever was Danno!"

"Hmmm, okay, well to each is own"

_Now or never, Williams. _

"You know neither was I really…"Danny paused and turned around facing away from his partner , trying to swallow the nervous ball that formed in his throat preventing him from talking "I just had a major crush him. Still do, but damn he makes it hard with some of those god awful movie choices. Geeze"

The room went silent. So much silence, Danny hoped a meteor would crash into the Camaro right now just to break it.

"So yeah I like guys" Danny started turning again to meet Steve's gaze "It's not going to be a problem, if that is what you're worrying about. I'm still the same ol' Danny-"

Steve stood and was in Danny's space with two long strides, "Danno, shut up"

He grabbed Danny by his worn out tee and pulled him hard into a kiss. Danny went rigid for a moment before letting himself melt into Steve's embrace.

Reality set in, his partner…his very male and very straight partner was kissing him (tongue and all) and when the fuck did that happen?

"What the hell Mcgarrett?" Danny finally came up for air "Are you suffering from some old head trauma that you forgot you don't kiss men. No in fact you kiss females, ones with names like Catherine"

"Didn't I say something about shutting up?" Steve leaned in for another kiss only to be stopped by Danny's palm pressed up against Steve's chest.

"So I basically tell you that I have a thing for guys and your response is to kiss me? What if I hadn't wanted you to kiss me Steven, did you ever think that might be a possibility?"

"Did you not want to kiss me Danno?" Steve was trying to hide the actual worry from his voice, but Danny could see it in his eyes.

"Well, I never said that" Danny wrapped his right arm around Steve's neck and pulled him in for another kiss.

"So Marky Mark, really?" Steve asked as they broke apart.

Danny opened his mouth to respond with a long rant but was cut short by Steve's next words.

"I think I have a pair of Calvin Klein tighty whities hanging out at the bottom of my drawer somewhere"

Danny swallowed hard, "I might have to check those out sometime-"

"Looking forward to it, Danno!"


End file.
